Princess Isabelle of Arendaal
Princess Isabelle of Arendaal (b. 1991) is the seventh daughter and eighth child of King Edvard V of Arendaal and Laura of Franken. She seventh in line to the Crown of Arendaal. She is both a Princess of the Kingdom of Arendaal and titular Grand Duchess of Götland (a region in the province/Grand Duchy of Svealand). Currently studying Opera at the Royal Opera School of Arendaal in Emyn Arnen, the beautiful Isabelle has a tendency to wear white and use exclamation points at the end of every sentence!!!!! She is actually an extraordinarily untalented singer, but the management favours her for her beauty (and the fact her father is the King). Her singing voice causes birds to fall from the sky and goat milk to turn into yoghurt while still in the goat. She is friendly, kind and fairly bright, albeit tone deaf, and is a famous beneficiary of the sad fact that star quality is a far rarer commodity than talent. Her father King Edvard V had the Opera theatre at Versailles reopened exclusively for her performances, to keep her from singing around the Royal Family's residence in Karlheim Palace. Given her personality, among her siblings she is closest to her older sister Princess Kristianna Royal Family Princess Isabelle's eight siblings are: * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal (b. 1984) - heir to the Crown of Arendaal, Prince of Fjordholm * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1985) - Consort of King Armand Philippe of Montelimar * Princess Sophia of Arendaal (b. 1986) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Lorraine * Princess Iselin of Arendaal (b. 1987) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svealand * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal (b. 1988) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Burgundy * Princess Svea of Arendaal (b. 1989) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Champagne * Princess Evelina of Arendaal (b. 1990) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svalberg * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal (b. 1992) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Bleåkinge Aunts and Uncles * Princess Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Grand Duchess of Haakonsberg. Consort of Archduke Franz of Wiese *Rikissa/Rukayyah of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr (b. 1960) - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Consort of Sultan Huseyn of Hajr * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - paternal uncle (King Edvard V's brother). Grand Duke of Uberwald (d. 2003) * King Alfred IV of Franken - maternal uncle (Queen Laura's brother) * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Georgiana, Queen of Great Engellex – paternal aunt (father's first cousin) * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland * Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex * Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - great-grand uncle Cousins * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - first cousin (paternal, Archduchess Lena's daughter) * Crown Prince Jakob of Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Prince Nikolaus von Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - second cousin * Franziska Isabel von Wolfsburg - first cousin's wife (Prince Jakob's wife) * Kristianna von Lundmark - first cousin's wife (Prince Nikolaus' wife), 4th cousin once removed * Charlotte, Queen of Great Engellex - second cousin Other Royal Relations * Jean Edvard Philippe de Brissac - nephew (Katarina's son) * King Armand Philippe of Montelimar - brother-in-law (husband of his sister Katarina) * Archduke Franz of Wiese - uncle by marriage (Archduchess Lena's husband) * Sultan Huseyn of Hajr - uncle by marriage (Sultana Rikissa's husband) * Roderick IV of Anglyn - great-uncle (grandfather's first cousin) * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - great-uncle by marriage * King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland - great-uncle by marriage Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Edvard V of Arendaal |3= Princess Laura of Franken |4= King Sven V of Arendaal |5= Agneta of Suionia |6= King Jakob V of Franken |7= Helena Dragovic of Serbovia |8= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |9= Prince Jean of Montelimar |10= King of Suionia |11= Queen of Suionia |12= King Sebastian VI of Franken |13= Queen of Franken |14= Emperor of Serbovia |15= Empress of Serbovia |16= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |17= Princess Karolina of Franken |18= King Henri XI of Montelimar |19= Queen of Montelimar |20= King of Suionia |21= Queen of Suionia |22= x |23= x |24= King Alfred III of Franken |25= Queen of Franken |26= x |27= x |28= Emperor of Serbovia |29= Empress of Serbovia |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *Knýtling *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category:Arendaal Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Individuals